Stargazing
by Remu66
Summary: Ribuan bintang menjadi saksi kehidupan mereka di malam itu.


Malam di musim panas yang damai.

Rumah sederhana berlantai dua itu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, baik dari segi bangunan maupun penghuninya. Pasangan suami istri yang sudah tua dengan enam anak kembar identik tinggal bersama dalam rumah itu. Sayangnya, saat ini tidak semua anggota keluarga tersebut berada di rumah.

Orangtua keenam anak kembar itu sedang pergi berlibur dengan alasan untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka. Sang adik bungsu bernama Todomatsu—yang akrab dipanggil Totty—masih belum pulang dari kencan buta sejak tadi sore. Kakaknya, Jyushimatsu, entah ada dimana. Mungkin dia tersesat setelah selesai main baseball di tempat yang tidak diketahui. Lalu Ichimatsu, sudah pasti dia sedang bersemayam di gang sempit sambil mengobrol dengan kucing-kucing terlantar. Sedangkan Choromatsu, mungkin sedang ngidol sampai larut malam begini di tempat konser Nyaa-chan.

Sekarang hanya tinggal dua kakak tertua dari enam bersaudara itu. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna merah ini sedang termenung di atap sembari meratapi langit malam. Banyak sekali bintang-bintang bercahaya indah yang tidak mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Cahayanya seolah tidak membiarkan langit malam berwarna hitam pekat sepenuhnya.

Langit malam dengan beribu bintang itu—pasti membuat siapapun akan terasa nyaman dan damai. Apalagi suasana sunyi di sekitar rumah itu menambah perasaan tenang. Meski ia cukup penasaran, kemana perginya adik-adik yang ia sayangi itu? Padahal, sudah masuk waktu makan malam.

Osomatsu menghela nafas pendek. Tidak biasanya ia duduk di atap saat malam hari, apalagi sendirian. Tapi, berdiam diri di dalam ruang utama sambil menonton TV dan memakan cemilan yang ada rasanya sudah sangat membosankan. Apalagi sendirian. Akan lebih baik jika ia mengobrol dan bercanda bersama kelima adik-adiknya.

"Osomatsu," sebuah panggilan lembut agak mengagetkannya yang sedaritadi termenung di atas atap. Osomatsu menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati adik keduanya membawakan secangkir kopi hangat untuknya.

"Ini musim panas, tapi kau malah membawakanku kopi hangat," sindir Osomatsu dengan menyinggungkan senyuman khas dirinya. Pemuda ber-hoodie biru bernama Karamatsu itu hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Karamatsu,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Osomatsu meminum kopi yang dibawakan Karamatsu dengan dua tegukan. Tidak pahit, tapi juga tidak manis. Sangat cocok dengan lidahnya.

Menaruh cangkir kopi di sebelahnya, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya memandangi langit malam yang lebih cerah dari biasanya. Tapi, ada yang berbeda kali ini. Karamatsu kini duduk di samping kirinya segera setelah Osomatsu menerima kopi buatannya. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau Karamatsu juga ada di rumah, tidak pergi kemana-mana. Seharusnya sejak daritadi saja dia mengajak Karamatsu untuk naik ke atap dan duduk bersamanya.

"Kukira kau juga akan pergi seperti mereka. Biasanya kau nongkrong di jembatan dan mencari Karamatsu Girls, kan? Meskipun kau bukan tipe yang belum pulang saat jam makan malam," Osomatsu mencari topik pembicaraan karena menurutnya berdiam diri saja tidak enak juga.

"Aku nggak selalu pergi, kok. Selain itu, aku jadi bisa menemanimu meratapi langit malam yang indah nan berkilauan ini," jawab Karamatsu dengan intonasi "menyakitkan" khas dirinya, sekaligus menampakkan mata berkilauan dan senyuman yang entah kenapa terasa "sakit". Untung saja rasa "sakit" yang ia berikan itu tidak sampai membuat tulang punggung Osomatsu remuk.

Suatu percakapan yang singkat. Karamatsu masih tetap mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya, sedangkan Osomatsu sudah kembali berwajah tanpa ekspresi. Keduanya kembali berdiam diri sambil memandangi langit malam. Padahal, langit malam dengan bintang itu tidak akan pernah berubah kecuali ketika pagi datang menggantikannya.

Sama seperti permintaan Osomatsu selama ini. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun, terlebih pada adik-adiknya. Kalau dia mengatakannya, paling mereka hanya akan menertawakannya dan tidak menganggap serius. Padahal, apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar-benar serius dan bukanlah lelucon semata.

"Aku ingin kita semua tetap bersama," sebuah kalimat singkat penuh makna yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut Osomatsu.

Ya, sebenarnya itulah yang sedaritadi dipikirkan Osomatsu. Berdiam diri di bawah langit malam sendirian bukan berarti dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Dia memikirkan adik-adiknya, yang suatu hari entah akan tetap ada bersamanya atau malah pergi meninggalkannya.

Dia seolah mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya di dalam batinnya, berharap bintang-bintang di langit itu dapat mendengarkannya. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia mengatakannya pada Karamatsu. Sampai baru lima detik kemudian, dia menyadari ucapannya barusan dan segera menoleh ke arah Karamatsu yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, aahh! Maaf, lupakan saja! Anggap saja aku nggak pernah mengucapkan itu, Karamatsu!"

"Kenapa harus dilupakan?"

Ucapan Karamatsu segera memotong perkataan Osomatsu. Sang kakak tertua terdiam, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak sanggup memandang wajah adiknya yang sudah mengetahui sisi lemah darinya. Tapi bagi Osomatsu, mungkin masih belum terlambat untuk menutupinya.

Karena itulah, dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menampilkan senyuman cerianya sembari menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. Aah, tidakkah kau tahu Osomatsu, bahwa dari seluruh lima adik bejatmu itu Karamatsu-lah yang paling peka terhadap sesuatu?

"Osomatsu, apa kau lelah menjadi kakak tertua?" Tanya Karamatsu tiba-tiba, masih tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Begitupula Osomatsu.

"Yah…" ia ragu untuk menjawab. Di satu sisi dia tidak keberatan sama sekali menjadi kakak tertua yang harus menopang lima adik. Tapi di satu sisi dia lelah. Lelah dengan segala kesalahan yang selalu dilimpahkan kepadanya. Lelah dengan segala luka yang telah mereka berikan kepadanya.

Pernah pada suatu hari adik-adiknya pergi keluar entah kemana, sampai-sampai dia harus rela main kartu sendirian di rumah. Setelah Osomatsu menyusul saudaranya satu persatu, mereka malah membenci dan "menghukumnya" dengan memakai sosok Hijirisawa Shonosuke, bahkan memberinya nama "New Osomatsu-niisan". Padahal saat itu, dia sangat berniat meminta maaf atas segala kesalahannya.

Meskipun begitu, mereka tetaplah adiknya. Adiknya yang sangat amat berharga dibanding berlian apapun di dunia. Adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Bahkan dia takut jika suatu hari mereka akan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Karamatsu sendiri, apa kau nggak capek? Kau adalah anak kedua, harus menopang empat adik dan satu kakak bodoh. Kami kadang tidak peduli denganmu. Lalu kenapa kau masih berani tersenyum padaku?"

Pertanyaan Osomatsu membuat Karamatsu terdiam sejenak. Lalu, pemuda beralis agak tebal itu menjawab sambil memandang bintang mengikuti Osomatsu.

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya kakak yang kupunya. Dan mereka adalah adik-adikku, mereka sangat berharga bagiku."

"Tapi, kita tetap adalah kakak tertua. Eldest brother. Kita harus selalu sabar."

"Dan adakalanya…Kita harus pura-pura bahagia demi mereka."

Osomatsu menoleh.

Karamatsu meneteskan air mata. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Osomatsu kaget bukan main.

"O-oi! Kau nangis!? Nggak apa-apa!?"

"Ah, maaf, nggak apa-apa." Ucap Karamatsu seraya menghapus air matanya yang hanya terjatuh sejenak. Melepaskan sedikit beban yang selama ini ditempanya. Seorang diri.

Sepertinya, Osomatsu mulai mengerti alasan mengapa adiknya itu menangis. Karena itulah, detik itu juga, dia memeluk Karamatsu dari samping, dengan harapan dapat menenangkan dirinya. Sekaligus ingin menumpahkan segalanya pada sang adik.

"Karamatsu…"

Panggil Osomatsu rendah. Wajahnya masih tertutup dengan hoodie Karamatsu.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya malu…"

"Tapi, bolehkah aku menangis sebentar saja?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Karamatsu tentu saja mengizinkannya. Ia merubah posisinya menghadap Osomatsu, lalu memeluk kakaknya itu dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mulai membasahi jaket birunya. Osomatsu menangis dengan suara rendah di pelukan Karamatsu.

Karamatsu hanya tersenyum tipis, wajahnya masih terasa agak lengket akibat air mata yang tadi mengucur di pipinya. Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Osomatsu. Setengah pikirannya merasa senang karena kakak tertua yang selalu nampak ceria, bersikap bodoh, mesum, dan tersenyum di antara kami akhirnya mampu menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Karamatsu.

Selama ini Osomatsu-lah yang selalu menemani Karamatsu. Osomatsu-lah yang menenangkan diri Karamatsu kapan saja ia merasa gundah. Osomatsu-lah yang selalu mengelus rambutnya, sambil mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi selama itu pulalah, Karamatsu menyadari bahwa Osomatsu juga sama sepertinya. Menyimpan banyak beban sebagai kakak tertua. Selalu saja memendam pedih di hati, dan memilih tersenyum dan bersikap bodoh di luar.

Karena itu, tidak ada salahnya bila mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah, memeluk tubuh satu sama lain di bawah langit malam.

Ribuan bintang menjadi saksi kehidupan mereka di malam itu.

*

 **halo! First ff di fandom osomatsu-san hehehe;;; sebenernya ini ditulis sebagai asupan osokaraoso tersendiri sih, dan rasanya "hangat" kalau ngeliat mereka berdua ngobrol2 ringan /apa**

 **oke deh, author pamit undur diri~**


End file.
